Generally, aircraft fuselage structures consist of a skin to which stiffeners or frames are fixed, either directly (integral frames) or using clips. These frames usually consist of I-section or Z-section metal hoops. These structures comprise moreover stringers placed perpendicularly to the frames.
Parts called cleats are used to connect the frames to the stringers, in particular to prevent the frames from bowing, by lateral-torsional buckling, when they are mechanically stressed.
Document WO 2009/037006 discloses a structural component for the fuselage of an aircraft or spacecraft comprising a hollow profile and a support of this profile comprising a foot by which the component is fixed to the skin.
The support disclosed in this document adopts the function of the clips and the cleats and each of them is placed between each stringer over the whole length of the profile.
In this document and in the other structures of the prior art, the numerous parts required for the mechanical resistance of the structure and the complexity of their form involve significant costs. Moreover, assembling the clips and the cleats on the panel between each stringer is a complex and lengthy operation due to the adjustments that it requires, in particular taking account of the tolerances to be complied with.